


&burn

by somnambulants



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: 8.07 compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnambulants/pseuds/somnambulants
Summary: A missing conversation





	&burn

**Author's Note:**

> so this is super random and was originally intended to be part of a post season 8 fic I’ve been working on but I decided it didn’t fit and so here it is…enjoy???

Out of every single person in her life, Myrtle has been the only constant and somehow she's always known exactly what Cordelia’s feeling even before she feels it herself.

Which is probably why she looks completely unsurprised when she turns up outside her door.

Still dressed in a floor-length nightgown even though it's late afternoon, she pulls her bedroom door open further and ushers her inside without a word. The _smell_ hits Cordelia the second she enters the room and her nose wrinkles instinctively.

“I wish you wouldn’t do that here,” she says, taking the seat closest to the open window. “It will encourage the girls to think they can do it if they see you doing it all the time.”

Myrtle raises an eyebrow as she sits down across from her. “Interesting that you assume they aren’t doing it already.”

Cordelia rolls her eyes, feeling like one of her girls for doing it but unable to help herself. “I – that’s not what I need to talk to you about.”

“No,” Myrtle agrees, sitting back in her chair to look at her contemplatively. “You’re here because of Miss Day, I presume? I had wondered when you’d figure it out -- quite unhurriedly, I see.”

Cordelia doesn’t bother with pretence; lying has never worked with Myrtle in the past. “Yes.”

Myrtle sniffs. “Well out with it, dear. I don’t have all day.”

“Misty –” even saying her name makes her heart flutter in her chest. “I –we – I’m --"

“You’re in love with the girl, yes --yes,” Myrtle waves a hand impatiently. “That’s not new, Delia.”

Cordelia crosses her arms, all of a sudden feeling every inch the sullen fifteen-year old girl Fiona had dumped on the doorstep of the academy all those years ago. 

“Well it’s new to _me,_ ” she snaps. “It’s not like _you told me_.”

Still looking unphased, Myrtle shrugs. “What good would it have done? The girl was in hell. It’s not as though you would have wanted to hear it.”

The exasperation leaves Cordelia’s body in a rush of air as she sighs, conceding. “I know, Myrtle.”

“So, what is the problem?”

“I just…don’t know what to do.”

Myrtle looks at her directly and Cordelia instantly feels herself wilting under the little spark of impatience she sees in her eyes. “Delia, if I’m being frank… I think you need to just _woman up_ and do something! Our poor Misty has suffered enough.”

Cordelia flinches because she’s _right_. “I know,” she says. “She’s been through so much.”

“Then go!” Myrtle stands and the chair she’d been sitting on falls backward at the force, hitting the floor with a loud thud. “Go forth! _Do something!_ ”

Cordelia only narrowly avoids tripping over her own feet as Myrtle grabs her by the arm and leads her towards the door, re-opening it and then pushing her through it.

“But, Myrtle what if I –"

The door slams in her face.

“No what if’s!” she hears Myrtle call through the door and there is the unmistakable sound of her pressing the button to switch on her … _contraption_ again. “Only love, dear!”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u found Myrtle vaping as funny as I did lmao. also on tumblr [here!](http://somnambulants.tumblr.com/post/179514011066/burn)


End file.
